


the chances are so small

by starbrightlovers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Immortality, Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbrightlovers/pseuds/starbrightlovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how each episode of let's play minecraft would work out were that their actual universe. </p><p>[temporary character death involved, but there will always be respawning]</p>
            </blockquote>





	the chances are so small

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was originally 'odds are' and published last december, but after a re-read i decided to fix it up a tad and work it into a chaptered fic and continue with the other episodes as well.
> 
> there is a minor injury in this chapter, as well as some brief animal death.

It was the eleventh of May when Michael Jones met four of his best friends. Not that he knew, since he was only carrying a map. A poorly constructed one at that- villagers who never left town didn't have great cartography skills. That's probably why most of them focused on trading.

"Oh my God, I have no idea what I'm doing," Michael muttered, kicking at the grass. He'd ended up in a vaguely foresty area, nearby a tiny lake and what looked like it could be a beach in the distance. Either that, or he was already hallucinating. "Whoa- Holy shit!"

Out of nowhere, an unfamiliar man with a handlebar mustache and even more beat up clothes than Michael was punching him into the small lake, yelling something about the map.

"Why am I getting my ass beat?" Michael yelped. "Jesus-"

With a last shout, he fell into nothingness. Well, it still felt more or less like he was underwater, but still able to breathe. This was what respawning felt like, or he was still drowning. _God, fuck, I'm gonna end up back at the village, fuck_ filled his thoughts as he fell back into the planet.

"Holy shit," he murmured, finding himself a few feet away from where he'd just died. "I must have crossed the city borders- I'm _free._ "

Still in the pool, the mustached man was examining his map with a perplexed look on his face.

"Hey, give that back you fucking thief!"

"I'm not a thief! Haven't you ever heard of finders keepers?" the man retorted indignantly.

"Screw you," Michael yelled back, pushing him into deeper waters and pulling his wet map back. "Oh, map received, motherfucker!"

"Fine, fine," he said, pulling himself up and out of the water. "Who the fuck are you, anyways? And how'd you end up here?"

"I'm Michael," he responded hesitantly, trying to drain the water from his map with some gentle squeezing. "Ditched my village. Someone must have broke my bed though, so now I'm out here. Who are you?"

"I'm Geoff. I left my own village a while ago, and now I'm traveling with a bunch of idiots. We're setting up a camp on the beach if you want to join up."

Michael squinted at him and glanced down at his now illegible map. It was a blur of colors and lines- absolutely nothing of use. With a sigh, he tossed it back in the lake. "How do I know I can trust you? I met you and the first thing you did was beat me up for a fucking useless map."

Geoff shrugged and tossed his own map in the water. "You'll be better off with us than you would alone in the woods."

"Alright," Michael said slowly, looking towards the beach. There were three men there, and they appeared to be arguing about something. "Are those guys over there your friends?"

"That's them! C'mon, I'm sure they'll be thrilled to meet you," he drawled, slinging an arm around the shorter boy's shoulder and dragging him towards the sand.

They approached the beach in an uncomfortable silence, Michael unsure how to feel about Geoff's affectionate behavior. Growing up in a village of stingy librarians can make physical interaction weird.

"Guys, this is Michael. He's gonna hang out for at least today," Geoff announced as they reached the group. There was a general chorus of "yeah, sure, whatevers" in response. "Michael, this is Jack, Gavin, and Ray."

A tall bearded man in an oddly formal kilt ensemble gave Michael a friendly wave before returning to his argument with one of the others.

"It's easier to build a temporary house out of wood! We can easily break branches down with our hands, and it would take way longer to use cobblestone."

"Nah," replied a boy with sandy hair and dressed equally as formal, although wearing a simpler tuxedo outfit. "If we get a couple of stone picks goin' it'll be easy!"

The last man was ignoring both of them and clearing out a space for a camp to go, getting sand on his simple white outfit in the process.

"It'd be even easier to use dirt," Michael said with a shrug. "But wood is sturdier and safer. We could make axes and chop down a couple whole trees too."

"Bloody newcomer," the sandy haired boy muttered, kicking up a bunch of sand into Geoff's face.

"Knock if off, Gav," he replied harshly. "I know you're pissed about your village and all that but we need to work together on this until we can reach a good spot to settle down."

"Whatever," Gavin said half-heartedly. "I'm just gonna build a pickaxe and head to the earth's core. See you bitches later."

He snapped a branch off a nearby tree and started dragging it towards a small surface cave.

"His village got attacked by zombies," the boy in white said quietly. "As far as we know, he's the only one who got out."

Michael winced, knowing how awful the green monsters could me. "That's shit. Anything I can do to help with the house?"

"Well, four is more than we need for this. Jack, you and I can work on the house while Ray and Michael go look for some food for tonight."

"We don't have a sword or anything," Ray said flatly. "Fists may be good against people, but they're not so useful with animals."

"Then make one, asshole," Geoff emphasized. "It's gonna be dark soon and we don't need respawns right now. Just go."

Michael shrugged and turned back towards the forest area to search for some pigs. He'd heard some earlier as they walked past and making a wooden sword would be easy there. He could even bring back some extra wood, maybe earn himself a place in this group since there was nowhere better to go.

Ray's footsteps weren't far behind him, but it was obvious that the boy wasn't trying to catch up. He seemed awfully shy, and while Michael didn't especially care he figured that if he was going to be sticking around he should get to know everyone.

"So, you're Ray," he said casually, stopping to pull down a couple branches for them. Ray seemed startled by this sudden interaction and stumbled over his words for a minute before getting anything out.

"I- yeah. That's me," he said with a tiny smile. "You're Michael."

"Yep," Michael responded with a nod of his head. "Your story anywhere near as tragic as Gavin's?"

"Not really, I've been wandering around my whole life," he shrugged. "My mom died when I was a kid and I didn't have any family left so I decided to head out. Geoff and Jack took me in a few months back, found Gavin a couple weeks ago. What about you?"

"I grew up in a village full of boring ass librarians who didn't know how to interact with people who couldn't read. They barely understood what dyslexia is, I had to ask a doctor," Michael laughed. "Asked that same doctor about sex because everyone else told me to read a book." He passed Ray a poorly shaped sword and set back on peeling the bark off his own.

Ray grinned and looked down at the ground to hide his face. "Better than wandering into a central city and asking a guard."

"Oh my God. What did they say?"

"Just gave me a weird look, mostly. We should get moving, it's about ten minutes til sunset and we don't want to leave everyone hungry."

The pair chatted idly as they looped around the woods a couple times, eventually finding two pigs that were easily killed. The sun had nearly finished it's descent and a couple mobs were lurking under trees while they waited for the moon to take its place in the sky.

"Shit, Michael," Ray hissed, his hand flying up to his shoulder and the pig falling to the ground.

Michael bit his lip and dropped the pig he was carrying. "You run ahead, I'll take the pig you were carrying and follow. One should be enough for the five of us. We can come back for the other tomorrow."

Ray nodded and kept his hand pressed against his shoulder, blood running over his fingers. He set off walking as fast as he could, in too much pain to run.

Michael ran a hand through his hair before picking up the pig and slinging it over his shoulder. It wouldn't be hard to keep up with Ray at the pace he was keeping, but it would be better to stay behind him in case he collapsed or was shot again.

\---

They arrived back at the beach a few minutes apart, Michael kicking at the door of the newly built cabin in lieu of a knock. Inside, Jack was already working to patch Ray up while Gavin kept the small fire in control.

"Oh, nice, a pig!" Geoff said excitedly.

"Hello to you too," Michael replied dryly. "Is Ray okay?"

"He should be fine," Jack said, wrapping a bandage around his shoulder. "We don't have any potions but it was a clean arrow, as far as I can tell."

Michael pulled the pig off his shoulders and passed it to Gavin, who picked up a stone knife and smoothly sliced some pork off.

"Thanks, boi," he mumbled. "Sorry for being a prick earlier."

Michael shrugged and sat down next to the fire. "Don't worry about it. You made a better first impression than Geoff."

"Hey, it's not my fault you had so little health!" Geoff protested, taking a seat next to Michael.

"You didn't have to beat me up!" he said irritably. "I was just trying to read a map and then suddenly I'm getting whacked by some mustached dick."

"Dude, can you imagine if dicks had mustaches?" Ray joked as he joined them.

"That's called pubic hair, Ray," Jack said with a shake of his head. "Now, are we eating or are we gonna talk about dicks all night?"

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaah please let me know what you think in the comments! i'm trying to improve my writing and not just have massive blocks of dialogue all the time so if you have any criticism i would love to hear it.


End file.
